


This Child

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Fluff, Ghoul Midoriya, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Are Hard, but morning much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young Izuku was born a regular human, only downsides were that his father left him close to birth. He was born with no quirk, but something happened as he got older. He wasn’t able to eat human food—(Updates Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story, just a preview for everything. Everything will be written in third person this is just from Midoriyas POV. Nothing will be spoiled till the next chapter

      _B_ eing born without a quirk was a challenge and a half. How the  _hell_ did I think I’ll ever become a hero if im quirkless. I’m just what Kacchan says, useless and will never get into UA. I’ve grown weak and scrawny, I can’t eat. Why has everything tasted so bad. Rubber, metal, blood in some instances. I told my mom, and she started to cry. Why? Why was she crying? Does it have to do with my father? Who was my father? What did he do to me?!

 

   

 _I_ ve never understood the concept of a Ghoul. What was so special about them? All they did was eat humans to survive? Why was Ken Kaneki all over the news now? First being a victim of Rize, then is seen as the ‘One eyed King’? Why was this guys problem with him and fucking ghouls? Ill never know, never ever. Ghouls interest me, but I’ll never be one or get close. Maybe.

 

 

      _I_ WAS ACCEPTED! I’m in UA because of some strange luck! I’m so excited! Kacchan is mad but whatever! I’m still happy! And without a quirk! I’m gonna make a mark on this world of being the worlds first hero without a quirk! Woo-hoo!

 

 

      _I...I can’t...he’s dead, no he can’t, no he can’t why is he dead?! I did that?! No I didn’t?! What the hell! Wake up or fucking fool! I can’t  live without you! I’m so sorry for making you do this for me! I killed you because of it you damn fool!_

 

_Everyone is dying around me?! Dad why the hell did you do this to me?! Why yo my mother? Why to me? And now you are stared to come to me because I’m losing control?! I fucking hate you more then Tokadori hates his dad! Fuckin die already._

 

_I’m so hungry, it’s been months, I’m about you loose control!_

 

_I did it. He’s gone.. he’s finally gone, finally done. I can save everyone else. I won’t disappoint you mom. Not like dad did._


	2. Chapter 2

Young Midoriya never liked the word ‘qurikless’ as an adjective. In any other way it’ll be fine, but if it’s used against him and as an adjective. He was born, and found out being quirkless, and he’s never been normal, as he’s felt as he grown up. He became more and more picky with food to the point where he only at one thing. One day, he even couldn’t eat that one thing that he hated to eat. He was panicking freaking out, “Mom! I can’t eat it it taste horrible how am I suppose to eat anymore! I’m gonna die!” Screamed the green haired boy. “Midoriya I think it’s actually time to tell you what is going on...Your father was a man of high authority in the ghoul community. He left to protect you and me. Please don’t hate me for saying this but, I think your quirkless because you are part Ghoul. This just made Izuku freak out even more, having a panic attack on the spot “What?! Who is he?! Who the hell is this ghoul!?” He yelled “I’m not gonna say so you don’t go and find him!” She yelled “Now please go lay down...”

 

  
-Three Years Later-

 

“Kacchan do you ever think anyone will like you like me and Kirishima? You are always so angry and want nothing to do with anyone else in the class, especially Shoto.” He said with a small pout. “Will you shut up Deku?” Bakugou’s words came out sharp “I’m trying to do my homework that you won’t let me copy...” he grumbled. Izuku laughed, then stopped feeling a pang of hunger, and he smelt the hair, finding the smell of Bakugo delicious. “Hey Bakugo? Are you wearing a new cologne?” “Tsk, no I’m using the same one you know off.” He said rolling his eyes. “Then I guess I’m hungry..” he said softly. Kacchan eyes widened “ghoul issues again?” “Yeah~” whined Izuku. “I’ll go get you something, but you’ll owe me shit later.” He said, and Izuku nodded smiling brightly

  
Bakugo went out and got what Izuku needed, when he came back everything was silent because everyone was asleep, so Bakugo knew he was in the clear to bring it to him. He walked to Izuku’s room. He walked in and handed it to him “Here when your done you will owe me. Okay?” He asked growling. Izuku nodded and he grabbed the small bag in Bakugo‘s hand then he started to eat violently. Bakugo walked out to not watch the sight. Izuku washed up and opened the door to watch Bakugo fall to the floor. He laughed “Stupid Kacchan!” He said laughing. “Oh shut up and let me at you!” He said, a he closed the door. “Now come here you bitch” Bakugo said as he pulled him close and he kissed him deeply and passionately. “Get on your knees Deku.” And the other did as he was told, unbuttoning the blondes pants as well as pulling his pants down. He licked at his hard on threw his boxers. Bakugo backed up to a wall as Izuku pulled the others boxers down and sucked to suck and lick.

 

  
-Later That Night-

 

Bakugo was buttoning his pants as he looked over at Izuku who was on the bed asleep, and if Bakugo could say anything is that he’d do anything to protect the other. If it means sacrificing hisself for his Deku, he would. He’ll get caught by the CCG just to make sure this boy gets his food. UA knows that Bakugo does this, he goes to Anteiku just to get the boy his food. He loves him so much even tho how much he uses the boy for his own pleasures. He’ll apologize before anything ever happens to either of them, or anyone in this class. Bakugo walked up to the bed and he rubbed his back and he kissed his shoulder blade. “Mmm..” whined Izuku “What are you doing Kacchan...?” Asked the smaller of the two “I have to go to my dorm before someone asks where I’ve been. Okay?” He said softly “okay...wanna hang out later..?” “Yeah, I’d love that Deku.” And with that Bakugo left Izuku and went to his own dorm.

  
Izuku loves his Kacchan, and he’d do anything to protect him, even if he doesn’t know how to use his kagune. “Sigh..” Izuku said out loud. “That was some good sexy I guess.” He said laughing. ‘Nothing new but honestly I want angry sex out of him. That seems way to much fun. Maybe some burn marks, maybe way to many bites. Damn I’m getting hard thinking about it’ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

    It’s not long until the rest find out about Izukus tendencies. Some days on certain weeks every month he doesn’t show up to practice. No one knows why, only person whom seems to know is Bakugou and Kirishima, yet nothing comes out when they ask. They say ‘Don’t worry about it, it isn’t your problem’ or something and the rest of the class is worried that this will cause affects to his lifestyle. 

 

    The reason everyone is confused is, Izuku only uses his Ghoul strength when fighting, and he doesn’t allow his kagune to emerge. People assume he has super strength, and even some teachers have began to notice how weird his ‘super strength’ is. His is obviously different from every other human with super strength. Their body doesn’t look like it’s made for it, and that is Izukus problem. Him being half Ghoul and him not eating every day like humnas do, and just the amount of effort a diet and shit like that is, Izuku can’t do it, and he won’t. So he looks different from everyone else with super strength and he’s not mad. Will he ever show his kagune to anyone? Probably, just not now. Now would be a horrible thing to do since ghouls and the villain league have started an uprising, both with superhero’s and the Doves and if he shows himself now, he will be call a traitor and would be killed almost instantly, and he has too much to live for. 

 

    Granted, that he could be exposed and killed at any second if anyone got a hint of what he actually is and knows he put himself to risk going to UA, but it was his dream, somewhere that seemed untouched by ghouls. Somewhere where he was the first to get his hands on the power that he could posses if he keep going on like this. He may even somehow past the strongest of the strong in the Ghoul community, because of this special chance, and he will never give it up. Nothing would change his mind on this school no matter how much his mother begged him not to go, that he’ll get exposed and killed and how much she didn’t want him to die, he didn’t listen. I mean the worse he himself could was kill someone and get exposed and killed. But it would most likely be for food and that’s a justified way. He’s Ghoul he cant survive no other way.  _How was he supposed to act apon this? His survival and so everything he does and the Ghoul community do for food is justified? Right?_

 

    “Kacchan” Spoke Izuku on the phone “What notes did I miss today? Because I still haven’t got my shipment from Antikru and at this rate I’m gonna have to kill someone myself and you know how much I don’t believe in that.” He said, spoken softly so no one would here “I’m not sure Deku. If I have time after school and I’ll stop by seeing what is wrong. No payment since there was a complication” “okay, Kacchan.” Izuku Said, sounding sad, but there wasn’t too much to be detectable. “Alright see you later Deku, love you” he said then hanged up, finally realizing what he had just said. “Oh fuck...” he said, sighing, “oh well.” He said shrugging it off and forgetting it, but Izuku wouldn’t forget it and he would sit in his room being a blushing mess and being mummbly and incoherent. Izuku had it bad for Bakugou 


	4. Chapter 4

      Stretching, and hearing his bones crack was one of his favorite things after waking up because it made him feel more awake then he actually is. Coffee is his second favorite thing. Seeing Kacchan was his third. Or more like his most favorite thing, Bri he loved his Kacchan and would do anything, for the man. He was rough, but still somehow gentle. It was a weird mix for the blonde boy, but something like that was just his cup of tea, even tho he hates tea, but that was besides the point. Everyone though the two were dating and of course they weren’t. Best friends right? Izuku has always hated that word, not much as Quirkless, but it’s there as a disputable word. He was okay with the word being used on other people, but when it came to Kacchan it was so totally different since he wanted to be with the male, and so calling him his best friend sometimes hurts him, and he has a right to say that.

  
       Standing in the Kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands and slowly sipping it, stood Izuku, enjoying the quite of the dorms before the rest of the gang woke up. It was loud, and especially since Mineta was a pain and a half. That grape has gone threw Izuku’s stuff more than once because he had the feeling that was trans. Since when?! But he was standing before the fights could start between everyone and when fights start here they last, and last. It doesn’t stop if it’s Kacchan. They always keep coming back up.

 

_Kacchan <3: hey asshole, come to my room_

_Me: But what if I don’t want to, because I don’t know what you’re gonna do! You are probably gonna hurt a poor weak baby boy like me :(_

_Kacchan <3: I know damn well that you are not any of that. I have math work to be helped with and if you don’t come here I’m kicking your ass!_

_Me: I’m soooo scared of Kacchan! He’s such a bully! :,(_

_Me: Kacchan?_

       Kacchan did not text him back, what happened was that the blonde kicked him and dragged him to the blondes room. Sitting him on his bed and looking him dead in the eye saying “I think I’ve found your father. All you’ve said about him was, he was a high ranked Ghoul, and if your half he has to be half or full, but since half ghouls are the rarest, I looked at full ghouls first, but none that were news worthy ghouls popped up or became famous around the time you were birthed. So then I looked at Half Ghouls and I found a match dubbed ‘Eyepatch’ or now known as ‘The one eyed ghoul’ and if he is your father then you got quite the famous ghoul as a father. Your mom could’ve totally got him when we were younger. She was hot”

 

       “Kacchan! That’s my mom! But, that’s a lot of information.. why did you start looking? You know I’m never suppose to meet him!” Izuku expressed. “Because someone came into the news and was called the most famous or known and that got me looking because they didn’t mention a name, nor what they were dubbed. I guess people in this ward just know what your talking about. But we don’t because we are from a different ward.” Kacchan said “and...I just felt like you wanted to meet your dad for the first time.. to like help you out and stuff..” Bakugo said, blushing lightly. “K-Kacchan.. I have always wanted to meet him.. I didn’t know you cared so much.” He said softly. “You two seriously need to be official now.” Groaned a now noticed figure in the doorway. The two looked over to see Shouta. The two protagonists looked at each other and blushed deeply “No, no, no, no! You must be mistakened! We are just close friends, we aren’t and never will date!” Izuku said, frantically.

 

       The purple haired man laughed “I know, I know you two have just been friends since birth. Basically conjoined brothers. We different dads, especially different dads.” The tired eyed man looked at Izuku. He walked in and locked the door. “Listen. I know who your dad is, because he’s friends with my dad, well step dad who hasn’t officially adopted me or some shit, but his Name is Ayato. If you find him he may help you find Kaneki. I understand the feeling of never knowing your real dad” he said with a sigh as he walked out.  Not giving a hint of where to find Ayato. 

 

       The two looked at each other one final time before searching the name Kaneki. Without a last name was gonna be difficult. Kacchan typed away on his computer as Izuku wrote down every lead to find this man named Kaneki, who was the green haired mans father. They hit a block, then the two finally decided to search the name Ayato. Seeing recent marriages with anyone with that name. Finding a Ayato Kirishima popping up, and working at Anteiku. The two gasped and looked at the two wide eyed. Has the answer to who Izuku’s dad be that close to them and never knew it?!

 

       The two powerful kids ran and ran till they got to anteiku. They barged in, scaring the woman at the counter, who was Touka Kirishima. “What the hell are you two doing?! Izuku you aren’t suppose to pick up a shipment for another month!” Yelled he purple haired lady. “I need to talk to Ayato. Please. This is the matter of me finding my dad. Please!” Begged Izuku. “I’m sorry kid. You just missed him. He went on a business trip to the second ward.” Izuku’s eyes widened and he pouted. “Now, do you want some coffee, and tell me who your dad is?”

 

 

 

 

       “So, what I’m getting at here is that.. you are the one eyed kings son, who’s name is Kaneki? Yeah I know him. He’s an ex boyfriend of mine. And beige you ask, yes I know where he is, and no you aren’t going because it’s too damn dangerous.” Touka said softly. “But please! I’ve lived my whole life not knowing who he is!!” “No. Now. Want more coffee to go?” She Asked plesently. 

 

       The two left with some information. So, hey did more research and found out he was last at an apartment complex, Izuku’s moms apartment complex. “Mom!” Izuku said on the phone “yes sweetie?” There was a lot more noise then usual. “Oh, do you have a visitor? Because it’s not important.” “Yeah. He’s amazing..” she said not thinking. Then there was a hang up. Izuku busted out the door to confrunt this son of a bitch.

 


End file.
